Aaardania
by Karena Leo
Summary: Five witches live in the fictional land of Ardania together. These five girls, living in completly different circumstations, could they just be friends? Kplus for kissing.


Charlotte

Chapter 1

I listened to her father drone on about problems with the border. I wanted to be practicing her magic. MY teacher, Fräulein Lucia, was going to teach me a gardening spell. Instead, I had to sit here with her father's council. The other girls in the court her age won't talk to me. They are too afraid their parents would be fired. It can be such a bother sometimes when your parents ruled the kingdom.

My dress was so tight and uncomfortable. It was the latest fashion. A corset and hoop skirt underneith. Right below the gown was a dress. Silk on the bottom half, ruffles on the top half. The gown was a v-neck to the waist line, showing the ruffles, and a "v" the opposite way, below the waist line, showing plain none-frilled white silk. The gown was a pale blue. The sleeves were long and loose at the wrists, with white ruffles peaking out. The gown ended near the floor, with white ruffles sticking out, touching the floor. On the back of the gown to the waist, were actual pearl buttons. The slippers were flat, with only a slight heel. They were a light blue, like the dress. There was a "v" starting at the ankle, ending at the right where the toes start. Where skin should be showing, white ruffles were poking out. There were pearls around all of the "v"s in the gown and slippers. The whole outfit was very stuffy.

I miss the old fashions. You still had to wear a corset, and it was still stuffy, but much more comfortable. But Mother says that I needs to be in fashion. All of the women in court were wearing the same outfits. Just in different shades.

Father was all for sending a notice to every witch in the mortal realm, saying they have to move back. High Chancellor Kurli wanted them to stay where they were. Father will get his way. He always does.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Father turned his head. "Pumpkin!" I groaned. Lacey, my little sister, turned to me. "Charlotte, Charlotte! Guess what I did!" It's sometimes best to go along with her. "Fräulein Lucia taught me a spell to change the color of my dresses!" Father was no longer paying attention to the court, so the meeting was over. I slipped out of the room, Lacey's voice fading away.

Terms

Frau-Mrs.

Herr-Mr.

Fräulein-Miss

**Order of Status**

King

⬇who helps him with laws and regulations⬇

Advisors (lower chancellors) and a few of the highest advisors called high chancellors (A Medallen is a direct relation, such as a wife, husband, daughter son of a chancellor)

⬇Making up ⬇

The Council

⬇who has lower advisors called⬇

Count, Countess

⬇even lower⬇

viscount, viscountess

⬇lower still⬇

Baron, Baroness

⬇and simply just royal relations⬇

**History**

Before The First Era

The time during King Eadric the First's rule was called The First Era. Before The First Era, there were no tribes, territories, or restrictions. There was no ruler or great city. Ardania was a simple land. No one was divided. It was called The Happy Time. People spoke The Old Language. There were no wars. People drew energy from there joy and happiness that produced magic. The most powerful practicers of magic lived during The Happy Time.

Fights began about land and ingredients for important potions. There was little happiness. More and more people were born without a talent for magic. The happiness started to evaporate. This was the start of (The Wars in Latin). The people that were born without the talent were called mortals. They were terrified of those who practiced magic. The mortals soon escaped to a new realm.

King Eadric The First

A man, known as King Eadric the First, arose from the ashes of our destroyed Ardania. He formed a better place. He changed our language from The Old Language to English. Any child born mortal was sent away on a ship.

The laws ware very strict. Anyone caught breaking laws would be killed publicly. He divided up the country with The Great Wall. The Ardanians could no longer fight. Each family was expected to do the job assigned to them. The towns had to give The King what they made. He divided it up fairly. In the Green Bay, he made a bridge connecting to all the parts of Ardania. Only him and his companions were allowed on the bridge.

Tribes and counties started to form. The King built the three great cities. In the center city, King Eadric built his palace. The cities were Discipline, Patience, and Virtue.

A band of rebels tried to destroy what great things King Eadric had done. King Eadric had one man from each family join the army. The rebels lost and set sail for the mortal world. The rebels were never seen again.

After the rebels, King Eadric trained his army to be the best possible. They patrolled The Bridge. The Bridge was soon named Serpent. If a tribe lashed out, they were destroyed.

King Eadric married High Chancellor Donivan's wife, Medallen Cassandra Hades. All of the kings last names would now be Hades. They had two daughters and one boy. There names were Princess Cassandra, Princess Lia, and Prince Eadric the Second.

King Eadric the First died at ninety-one. His son, King Eadric Ⅱ, soon became ruler.

King Eadric Ⅱ

King Eadric Ⅱ was far less firm than his father, King Eadric Ⅰ. King Eadric Ⅱ spent most of his time in the palace. No one ever saw him, except at country announcments. He stopped training the army and the Ardanians became very weak. He stopped keeping track of what was distributed throughout Ardania. All of the country's crops started to fail. No one could fix them, because the Old Language had been banned.

King Eadric Ⅱ married the daughter of one of his lower chancellors, Medallen Claire. They had twins named Princess Claire and Princess Venus. Medallen, now Queen, Claire was not happy with her husband. A plague spread through the cities, and he was lost.

Queen Claire Ⅰ

Queen Claire was now the ruler. She allowed the Old Language to be spoken, cured the sick, and gathered an army from tribes the old soldiers took. She put in a curfew in the cities. Everyone was back to their old schedule. If anyone broke the law once, they were whipped, twice, their children, if they had any, parents, brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, and grandparents were killed. Three times, they were branded. No branded person was allowed in the tribes or cities. Four times, they were burned.

After the queen had settled everything, she married again to the Baron John. John already had 2 sons, John and Luke, and 2 daughters, Marie and Margrite. They had a son named Prince Eadric Ⅲ.

Baron John and King Eadric Ⅲ

After Queen Claire died, King John was not very kind. He branded his step children, besides Prince Eadric. He made sure that the prince became very ill. Medellan Florence saw through him. She creeped up the stairs at night, risking being killed, and cured him. When Prince Eadric became king, he married Florence.

They had twins. Prince Eadric Ⅳ and Princess Claire Ⅲ. After his illness, King Eadric Ⅲ was very weak. Queen Florence took care of most of the buisness. She was famous for curing the sick.

Queen Claire Ⅲ

A year after being crowned, King Eadric Ⅳ died. Queen Claire Ⅲ took his place, at 12. She married a man who was forty-seven. Thirty-five years her senior. Queen Claire did not marry out of love. High Chancellor Good was the most respected and powerful person in Ardania. The country did not trust Queen Claire Ⅲ. At twelve, Queen Claire had triplets. Johna, Angelika, and Nicole. At thirteen, she had triplets, again. Cataline, Isabella, and Katherine. At fifteen, she had a boy. She named him Eadric Ⅴ.

When Good died when she was twenty-eight, she married Count Henri. Count Henri already had a son named Luke. Queen Claire drowned Luke and all of her children, besides Prince Eadric Ⅴ. She didn't want anyone to get in the way of Prince Eadric Ⅴ becoming king.

Magical Laws

No making things appear. You must do a potion and (sometimes) say an incantation. You can duplicate with a simple spell, but the more duplicates the weaker the object. It might even fade in color. When duplication too much, the object vanishes.

You cannot make an object vanish, instead it goest to the nearest magical storage. Living things, if made living by magic, it simply goes back to its original state before vanishing, cannot go into storage.

You cannot bring things back from death. You can inhabit the bodies of the death. It is possible, for someone extremely skilled, to access someone's soul. The soul usually communicates through the body of a friend, relative, or loved one. The soul cannot stay long, or else it could be damaged, caught in either life or death, or be caught between life and death. Ghosts are those that are trapped forever between life and death or are stuck in life.

4


End file.
